


鬣狗的宴会

by DatingbackMingDyn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatingbackMingDyn/pseuds/DatingbackMingDyn
Summary: 汉克又一次醉醺醺地拎起了手枪，但这次，电视里的直播吸引了他的注意力。





	鬣狗的宴会

**Author's Note:**

> *OMC：Original Male Character，可以理解为原创路人
> 
> *抹布注意
> 
> *未成年人注意避让
> 
> *原作背景mob康
> 
> *cp倾向自由心证

“我们抓到那个叛徒了！”汉克在电视里听到一声兴奋的呼叫。他本来毫无兴趣，却被下一句话里熟悉的仿生人型号捉住了注意力，“这就是原本被送往警局协作的RK800仿生人，看来他在接连背叛人类和仿生人之后就过着老鼠一样偷偷摸摸的生活，不过还是被底特律街头的居民敏锐地发现了——噢！他还想跑！”  
被大量酒精麻痹的大脑迟钝地运转着，终究还是让他放下手里上好膛的枪，走到电视机前看着那个大屏幕上投影出来的网络直播。画面里黑压压的一片人头，只偶尔会在人们的拳脚中露出一角似曾相识的褐色发丝。  
会是他么？汉克盯着电视的屏幕，几乎忘记了呼吸。摄影师似乎用尽了浑身解数方才挤到暴民的中心，把摄像头对向了那个蜷缩在地上忍受着殴打的仿生人。一顶曾经堆在他家角落的黑色毛线帽跌落在不远的地上，沾染了一些靛蓝的液体，是通常意义上的、仿生人的血。  
大概是仿生人默不作声的挨打太过无趣，又或是低眉顺眼的乖巧模样凭空激发了人类的暴虐欲望，渐渐有人开始尝试把那个仿生人从街上拖进一旁的暗巷，而更多的手不再挥动拳头和巴掌，而是落在仿生人的脸颊、头发、还有身上破旧的衣物上。

汉克看到仿生人脸上面具般的冷漠在第一根阴茎打上脸颊的时候松动了。他的眉头细微地抽搐一下，眼眸睁大、嘴角颤抖，试图挣扎躯体去抵抗那些逐渐要把他的衣物撕扯脱掉的手，手脚却已经被粗暴地架起来，脸颊上也因为这样的“不识趣”而挨了好几个巴掌。  
“原来不是个木头人啊？这样搞起来有趣多了。”  
“看看，这个机械婊子已经开始迫不及待了！”  
于是衬衫的纽扣被扯得崩落、柔软的布料被褪下躯干，RK800的身体逐渐宛如被撕掉包装纸的礼物一般暴露在镜头前后无数眼眸的注视中，由于被钳制亵渎着而显得格外苍白脆弱，甚至连那些零星的小痣也遭到了恶意的扣弄和抚摸。人们抓起他的头发，掰开他的下巴，用那张昂贵的嘴巴和舌头服侍自己火热肮脏的性器，扶着他的手去撸动他们肿胀的下体。当然，早就有迫不及待的人把指尖和阴茎捅进了那个无助地紧闭的后穴。

  
他们低声哼哼，高声臭骂，互相推搡，就为了挺着胯下热乎的性器好好享受那个看起来精致漂亮的小洞和柔软的舌头。每一个操过仿生人的男人都赞不绝口地骂着骚货和天堂，他们说模控生命给底特律警局派发了一个绝妙的飞机杯和性爱玩具，后穴又湿又紧又会吸，饥渴得要命，嘴巴里滑得像是最上等的丝绸，喉咙里更是想怎么操就怎么操，永远不用担心它会像人一样干呕和咳嗽。  
当然了，仿生人的反应也是极其有趣和助兴的春药。听听那扭曲颤抖的呜咽，看看那惊恐湿润的深色眼眸，还有那些从眼睛里、嘴巴里、屁股里争先恐后地溢出来的眼泪唾液和润滑液——他是如此的像人，却又终归不是人。近乎于人性的那些反抗是助兴，被殴打得露出机械皮肤的非人部分则是火上浇油，把这群人心中被压抑许久的愤懑和仇恨全数引燃。性和暴力，这两个人类最原始的欲望，在此时糅合成无比的绝顶享受，让人们兴高采烈得不需要注射药品就能高度兴奋。  
精液和汗液混合着仿生人身体里流出来的液体、蓝血一同在这肉欲的狂宴中流淌着，像最为肥美甜腻的油与蜜。  
没有人对仿生人被操坏的喉咙和嘶哑掺进电流的呜咽评论些什么，也没有人关心仿生人屁股里混合着浓精汩汩流下的仿生血液，自然也不会有人阻止没能轮到使用上下两个穴的可怜人对着剩下的肌肤又掐又咬，直到露出底下斑驳的机械外壳。对于很多人来说，使用这个不会得到任何人帮助的仿生人就像是捡了几个从货车上不慎滚落下来的熟甜瓜果，能吮到多少汁液都是净赚不赔，哪怕吃相难看得把这个果实整个捏碎了也无所谓，反正在那之前，甜美的果肉已经被他们分食殆尽了。  
康纳一开始还会呻吟、流泪、挣扎，人们还会愈发兴奋地顶弄和侮辱，像尝到新鲜血肉的豺狼一般，恨不得用锋利的牙齿和爪子把这个罪恶又性感的机器人整个操碎了。但是渐渐地，仿生人的泪珠像是跟体内的润滑液和蓝血一同流干了似的消失了，只剩下曾经被那些液体冲刷留下的足迹像干涸的河道一般留在被浊液弄脏的皮肤上，又被人们的手指和阴茎抹去。  
有人含混地抱怨这个不经用的婊子电量流失太快以至于没有了乐趣，但也有人压根不在乎，反正只要那张漂亮的脸蛋和两张小嘴能取悦他们无处安放的欲望就足够了。强奸一个过去的警用机型和仿生人叛徒能带来的快感再多，也比不上阴茎被软嫩肉壁吸吮的爽快。  
也许是光线被乌泱泱的人头挡住了，也许是它的机体终于在这样的暴行中撑不下去了。康纳在镜头前裸露的眼眸显得空洞而绝望，不知道凝视着前方何处。

汉克一脚深一脚浅地在街上走过，朝视频里的那个街巷走去。载他过来的出租很罕见地是个人类司机——否则也没法根据他提供的直播视频找到这个地方。但司机在看到视频内容时对他露出的暧昧笑容实在是让他直犯恶心。  
应该庆幸司机并没有多说什么，汉克想，否则醉得厉害的他不保证自己不会当场给这孙子一拳。  
他终于找到了康纳被折磨的那条小巷，可那里已经空无一人。地上只留着被粗暴撕裂的内衣和一些实在是脏污得看不出原本模样的碎布，曾经属于他的毛线帽被踩得几乎看不出样子，连蓝血的痕迹都被磨蹭得凌乱得难以辨识。  
他该知道的，在失业率超过百分之八十的底特律，流浪汉和拾荒者能像秃鹫一样把所有能榨干最后一缕价值的东西带走。包括他们从康纳身上扒下来的衣服、裤子、外套，当然……也包括这台珍贵无比的原型机。

他还是来晚了。


End file.
